Sterek Fanfiction - Working on You
by MischiefManaged98
Summary: Summary: At weekly game night, Stiles sings a song written for a special someone… Author's note: I recommend listening to Sture Zetterberg's "Working on You", before reading this fanfiction. (Link is inside)


STEREK FANFICTION – WORKING ON YOU

Summary: At weekly game night, Stiles sings a song written for a special someone…

Author's note: I recommend listening to Sture Zetterberg's "Working on You", before reading this fanfiction. (LINK: watch?v=1gsgGLE6P7s)

It was very loud at the newly-rebuilt Hale house, on the night of the weekly game night.

It was Scott's idea, which he came up with when we were all at Stiles' house one night the Sherriff was at work.

When he mentioned it to the rest of us, all were all intrigued. Now we all look forward to it every week.

At this current game night, they were all taking turns doing karaoke.

Erica and Boyd were currently on the makeshift stage singing drunkenly to Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream."

When they tumbled off the stage 4 minutes later, it was Stiles' turn.

Stiles had picked a special song for this game night, written by himself for someone he is secretly (not so secret to everyone but Derek) in love with.

So, after taking a deep breath, Stiles climbs onto the stage and grabs the microphone nervously.

"Hi, everybody, I'll be singing a song I wrote myself, for someone who's very special to me." Stiles has a small smile on his face as he thinks about that person.

"WHO IS IT?!" Scott shouts from the group.

Harry chuckles slightly but doesn't answer.

Then the music starts…

"I don't want your persona,

I just want to be real with you tonight"

There're gasps all around the room as Stiles begins to sing in a silky-smooth voice.

"Can I have you alone now?

I just wanna reveal what's on my mind

You tell me that you're used to no feelings,

but I'm gonna change it

Yeah, you'll be awakened."

By now, everyone's clapping and cheering all around, but Stiles isn't not paying attention.

Because he's staring right at the one person this song is dedicated to.

Derek Hale.

Who is now beet red in the face, as Stiles continues to sing.

"Cause when my love starts working on you,

It'll take your breath away like never before

And as soon as I go na na na naa, na naa

It'll make you feel that good love working on you

On you, na na na naa, na na na naa

You got a bad reputation,

people tell me your heart is cold as ice,

But I think you're amazing,

I will show you the utter paradise.

You tell me that you're used to no dreaming,

but I'm gonna change it

Yeah, I'll take you straight to wonderland"

As everyone starts to notice Stiles' attention is on one person, they all turn, staring at Derek. They all gasp and squeal at Stiles, who just keeps singing while looking into Derek's eyes.

"You're leaving me out in the rain,

when I try to reach you

I know it's hard to break through the chains,

but I'm gonna teach you…

I'm gonna reach you…"

As Stiles continues to stare, Derek slowly starts to smile.

"Cause when my love starts working on you,

It'll take your breath away like never before

And as soon as I go na na na naa, na naa

It'll make you feel that good love working on you

On you, na na na naa

On you, na na na naa

On you, na na na naa"

As soon as the song ends, Stiles is off the stage heading for Derek in the centre of the group.

When he gets there, he is greeted by a blush and a hopeful smile on Derek's face.

"So, what did you think of my song?" Stiles whispered, as to not disrupt the mood his song created in the room.

"It was alright." Derek said with a blush.

Stiles chuckles, and says, "Well, I'm sure you know that the song is about you then, huh?"

Derek scoffs, "Considering you were staring at me the whole time you were singing? Yeah, I figured. I just don't know why."

"Why, what?" Stiles asked, confused.

"Why you like me?"

"Are you serious?" Stiles asked, shocked.

Derek nods.

"Okay, well here's my list of reasons why."

Stiles clears his throat.

"You are kind, generous and loving, despite all the shit that's happened to you in your life, you still care about the people around you. And I think that's incredible. You have an unbelievable sense of humour. Even if you don't use it that often, it's still awesome. You are fantastically, extremely handsome. Clearly." Stiles looks Derek up and down appreciatively, before continuing.

"You're stupidly courageous. Especially, when it comes to the supernatural. And you are completely undeniably reliable, resourceful and witty, as well as crazy smart, but you try to hide it sometimes, which confuses me because you are amazing and you don't need to hide anything from us, especially me."

"Why?" Derek asked, confused.

"Because I'm in love with you, you idiot!" Stiles exclaims.

Everyone in the room is silent after that confession.

"I mean, um. That's not-"

"I love you too." Derek whispers.

Stiles gapes, before grinning widely.

"Really?" Stiles asks, hopeful.

"Really, really."  
Stiles laughs, then leans in for a kiss, which is gratefully received and returned equally.

Everyone around them cheers, claps, sniffles, and whistles while they kiss. And as they break apart, they both have the widest grins they've ever had, plastered onto their faces.

And that's just the beginning…

The End


End file.
